oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Mark Boal
Selv om han først og fremst er en journalist, omgjorde forfatter Mark Boal sin lange reise med US Army's bombepatrulje i Irak til det prisbelønte dramaet, The Hurt Locker (2009), regissert av Kathryn Bigelow. Boal ble en kjent reporter for publikasjoner i The Village Voice, Rolling Stone og Playboy, med fokus på verdens begivenheter. I 2004 skrev Boal skrev artikkelen "Death and Dishonor" for sistnevnte magasin, som detaljerte forsvinningen av krigsveteranen Richard Davis fra Irak, hvis far, sersjant Lanny Davis, dro på en ensom søken for å finne ut hva som skjedde . Artikkelen fungerte som inspirasjon for regissør Paul Haggis' drama, In the Valley of Elah (2007), med Tommy Lee Jones, Charlize Theron og Susan Sarandon i de ledende rollene. Boal tilbrakt også dette året flere uker i den amerikanske hærens bombepatrulje, som opererte på en særlig farlig side av Bagdad under Irak-krigen. Han fulgte en IED spesialist som på den tiden hadde forhindret flest antall veibomber i krigen. Resultatet ble en andre artikkel for Playboy, "The Man in the Bomb Suit" (2005), som detaljert et dypt tankevekkende opplevelse som Boal var fast bestemt på å dele på film. Selv før hans opplevelser i Irak, var Boal blitt kjent med regissør Kathryn Bigelow, som lenge hadde beundret journalistens arbeid. Da han kom hjem, fortalte han Bigelow om bombenpatruljen, som hun umiddelbart trodde kunne bli en film. Han ble overbevist av regissøren til å skrive et manus, og Boal brukte de neste årene gjør nettopp det, mens han fortsatte å kjerne ut reportasjer. I mars 2007 fikk han "The Real Cost of War" publisert i Playboy, som dekket det økende problemet med hvordan regjeringen håndterte krigen i Irak, og veteraner som lider av posttraumatisk stressforstyrrelse. I mellomtiden hdde Boal og Bigelow begynte å filme The Hurt Locker, selv om de ikke klarte å overbevise ett studio å gi ut filmen. I stedet sikret de selvstendig finansiering og skjøt filmen i Jordan, som var svært lik nabolandet Irak. Resultatet ble et intenst og dypt rørende blikk på hærens elite, ledet av en muntert uvøren stab sersjant (Jeremy Renner), som risikerer livet flere ganger om dagen for å redde andre. The Hurt Locker kom ut i 2008 under Venice International Film Festival til å bli nesten enstemmig rost av kritikere og ble en tidlig Oscar favoritt i 2009. For sin del, fikk Boal flere nominasjoner for beste manus, inkludert en Golden Globe, en Writer's Guild Award og Oscar. Filmografi 2012 -- Zero Dark Thirty (produsent, manus) 2008 -- The Hurt Locker (produsent, manus) 2007 -- In the Valley of Elah (historie) Oscar ; Vunnet : 2009 -- Beste Film for The Hurt Locker (med Kathryn Bigelow, Nicolas Chartier og Greg Shapiro : 2009 -- Beste Originale Manus for The Hurt Locker ; Nominert : 2012 -- Beste Film for Zero Dark Thirty (med Kathryn Bigelow og Megan Ellison) : 2012 -- Beste Originale Manus for Zero Dark Thirty Boal, Mark Boal, Mark Boal, Mark Boal, Mark Boal, Mark Boal, Mark